


Sa Ganda Mo Maraming Naaakit

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: AU Gifts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 8 years gap, Age Switch, Brief Smut, Fluff, Husbands!KaiSoo, M/M, age gap, businessman jongin, chef kyungsoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: "Business man Jongin came home after a month of separation with his clingy hubby younger lover aka lil' cheffy Kyungsoo. Said lil' cheffy is planning to surprise his hubby with his newfound recipe and maybe more"au cr. sooperxiu





	Sa Ganda Mo Maraming Naaakit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winternoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternoona/gifts).



> ito ay parte pa rin ng 5 regalo ko sa mga nagbigay ng aus sa akin bilang selebrasyon sa 50+ ko nang mga fics!
> 
> hello ate, pasensya na walang plot itong nagawa ko :(((( sana magustuhan mo pa rin. i tried my best at sana kahit katiting magustuhan mo talaga. enjoy! //hides away//

Lumapag na ang eroplano ni Jongin na galing pang Europe. Nawala kasi ito ng isang buwan para sa kanyang business trip sa iba't-ibang bansa sa kontinente ng Europa.

Bilang isang sabik na maybahay ni Jongin Kim, nakaabang na si Kyungsoo sa asawa at sinuyod niya ang kanyang mga mata sa dami ng tao.

At dahil hindi lang naman siya ang may hinihintay sa siksikan at mainit na airport ng NAIA Terminal 2, siya ay nasisiksik ng ilan dulot sa kanyang kaliitan.

"Mama!" Takbo ng isang binata sa gawing kanan at hinagkan ang isang babae na nasa tantsang trenta anyos pataas na at sila'y nag-iyakang mag-ina.

Sa gawing kaliwa naman ay isang mag-ina na hawak ang musmos na anak na babae na napatakbo sa isang lalaking sinalubong agad sila ng mahigpit na yakap.

Kaliwa't kanan ang pagsalubong ng mga kaanak sa kani-kanilang mga nakauwing pamilya, habang si Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin niya matanaw ang matangkad na asawa na miss na miss na niyang makita at mahawakan.

Ngunit nang isang pamilyar na suot na damit ang kanyang naanigan mula sa bandang dulo, namasa bigla ang kanyang mga mata dahil andito na rin sa wakas ang lalaking hanap-hanap niya sa gabi at umaga, ang lalaking hindi kailanman magiging sapat na makita at makausap lang mula sa kanyang cellphone o laptop, ang lalaking nagpapakulay sa mundo niya, ang lalaking tanging mahal niya, ang lalaking tanging tatawagin niyang kanya at ang tanging lalaking ibibigay niya ang kanyang lahat para sa kanya.

"Jongin!" Tawag niya sa kanyang asawa na napataas ng tingin mula sa kanyang cellphone na hawak na tinakbuhan niya agad at sinungkit ng kanyang mga brasong nangungulila sa init ng katawan ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo," Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya at ginawaran siya ng halik sa noo nang siya'y tumingala sa matangkad na asawa.

"Jongin, miss na miss na kita." Manipis na ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa asawa bago ingudngod muli ang mukha sa dibdib nito.

"Miss na miss na din kita, Soo." Ngiti ni Jongin habang nakayakap sa kanyang asawa.

Humiwalay sila sa pagkakayakap at kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo para hawakan habang hila ang maleta papalabas ng airport.

"Kamusta ka, mahal?" Tingin na malambing ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na suot na ang Ray Ban nitong salamin.

"Medyo pagod. Ikaw ba? Kamusta ka?"

"Namimiss ka lagi. Pero okay lang naman. Tsaka nandito ka naman na kaya okay na okay na ako." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo at tawa naman bahagya ni Jongin

"Miss na miss talaga kita." Halik ni Jongin sa sentido ng asawa. "Sino pala kasama mo pumunta dito?"

"Si Sehun tsaka si Chanyeol. Ayan na sila!" Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa direksyon ng Subaru na sasakyan ni Kyungsoo na minamaneho ngayon ng kanilang kaibigan.

Pumarada ang kotse sa harapan nila at binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang likuran para doon ilagay ang maleta ni Jongin. Pagkapasok ng mag-asawa sa sasakyan, agad lumingon si Sehun sa kanila at kinausap si Jongin.

"Musta business trip, pre?"

Nagmaneho na si Chanyeol papalabas at patungo sa highway.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Nakakapagod. Ang dami kong inattendan na business meetings tsaka parties."

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at nakinig sa kwento ng asawa.

"Balita namin dami daw lumalandi sayo ah?" Pagpapaaalala ni Chanyeol na ikinanguso at ikinasimangot ng mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingin si Jongin sa asawa at pinulupot ang braso sa beywang ni Kyungsoo. Hinayaan niya ito sumandal sa kanyang dibdib.

"Etong si Kyungsoo, napadami inom niyan nun dahil dun." Dagdag pa ni Sehun na ikinatawa ni Jongin.

"Tumigil na nga kayo!" Usal ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan. Tanda pa niya ang Tanghaling nagkausap sila ni Jongin sa isang video call at kwinento ng asawa sa kanya kung ilang babae at lalaking Europeo ang nagtangkang landiin siya. Uminom siya kinagabihan kasama ang mga kaibigan dahil naiinis siya na bakit kahit may singsing na na suot ang asawa ay pilit pa ring nilalapit nila ang sarili kay Jongin. Napakadaya ng mundo dahil hindi lahat ay marunong rumespeto sa taong kasal na.

"Sus, parang di naman alam ni Jongin na naglasing ka ng gabing 'yon." Depensa agad ni Chanyeol at tatawa-tawa kasabay si Sehun.

Ngumuso na lang si Kyungsoo at nanatiling nakayakap sa asawa.

"Ewan ko ba, yung iba naman naintindihan agad na may asawa ako pero yung iba makapal talaga ang mukha."

"Iba talaga kapag gwapo. Ganyan din ako nung nag-Japan ako. Lapitin ako. Pinakita ko pa picture ni Baek para lang maniwala sila na may asawa na ako." Pagmamayabang bigla ni Sehun.

"Nangyari din sa akin yan. Kaso kasama ko si misis. Kulang na lang sipain ng misis ko yung mga lumalapit sa akin. Iba talaga nagagawa ng kagwapuhan." Dagdag na kwento pa ni Chanyeol na nagpatawa kay Jongin.

"Eh sa Kyungsoo ko ba may lumalandi?" Tumaas agad ang kilay ni Jongin sa tanong niya at binaba ang tingin kay Kyungsoo na bumitaw sa yakap at napabuntong-hininga.

"Nakwento ko naman sayo, di ba, mahal?"

"Oo meron. Mukhang yamanin. Madalas sa resto kumain tsaka laging nagbibigay ng notes kay Kyungsoo."

"Tula yung binibigay gago." Pagtatama ni Chanyeol kay Sehun.

"Oo, tula. Ginaya niya ata dun sa pelikula ni Bella Padilla, yung Isang Daang Tula Para Kay Stella," tawa ni Sehun na mapangasar. "Di naman nagrarhyme yung mga tula niya. Tch."

"Ang kulit din nun. Ayaw din maniwala na may asawa na ako. Isang buwan ka pa naman din nawala kaya hindi talaga siya naniniwala." Inis na kwento ulit ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa lalaking pumuporma sa kanya. "Biruin mo pati yung wedding picture natin hindi niya pinaniwalaan. Photoshopped daw. Kapal ng mukha. Akala mo naman gwapo." Irap ni Kyungsoo habang inaalala.

"Hirap talaga kasi kapag gwapo tayo eh. Dami humahabol. Tsk." Wika ni Sehun. "Kaso 'tong si Kyungsoo ganda eh. Magandang lalake. Maalindog, maraming naaakit."

Napamasahe si Jongin sa sentido. "Hay, di bale kapag naabutan ko yung lalaking yun sa restawrant mo, tuturuan ko ng leksyon yung lalaking 'yon."

Inihiga ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa balikat ng asawa at humikab. "Basta wag ka lang mapapaaway, Jongin."

"Oo, naman." Sinuklay ni Jongin ang mga daliri sa buhok ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito sa pisngi.

"The Perks of Being Gwapo." Pagdidiin ni Sehun sa mga salita.

"Gago, GGSS ka talaga, pre!" Hirit ni Chanyeol na sinagot naman ni Sehun ng, "Ganun talaga kung gwapo ka naman talaga."

Natawa lang ang mag-asawa sa likod at ikiniskis ang kanilang mga ilong sa tuwa ngayon na nasa piling na sila ng isa't-isa.

 

-

 

Nawala man ng isang buwan si Jongin, tatlong araw naman siyang nanatili sa kanilang bahay.

Sa mga oras ding iyon, nasa ilalim ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Ang asawa ay pugpog ng marka ng halik at sipsip ni Jongin sa buong katawan. Sa isang buwang pagkawalay, samba-samba ngayon ni Jongin ang napakagandang asawa.

"Ah..." Ungol ni Kyungsoo sa bawat tulak at hila palabas ni Jongin ng kanyang ari sa loob ng asawa.

Hawak-hawak ni Jongin ang makakapal na hita ng asawa habang panay ang paglabas-pasok niya ng basa niyang ari sa masukal na daluyan ni Kyungsoo.

"Masarap ba?" Tanong ni Jongin sa asawa na panay ang kalmot sa kanyang likuran.

Mabilis na tumango si Kyungsoo at kumapit mahigpit sa mga balikat ni Jongin. Tumingin ang nakahigang lalaki sa magkarugtong nilang mga katawan.

"B-Bilisan mo pa, Ni." Hiling nito sa asawa na pinaunlakan naman ni Jongin ng halik sa namumula nang pisngi nito at binilisan ang pagrolyo ng kanyang katawan para tulungan ang asawa maabot ang kasukdulan.

Pabilis nang pabilis. Pahigpit nang pahigpit ang kapit. Ilang segundo pa ng pagkiskis ng kanilang mga nag-iinit na mga katawan ay sabay silang nilabasan.

Bumagal ang paggalaw ni Jongin. Hingal na hingal sa aksyong ginawa, animo'y tumakbo ng ilang kilometro para manalo sa isang kumpetisyon.

Ganoon rin si Kyungsoo. Pawis na pawis. Nanlalagkit ang pakiramdam at napapaungol pa rin sa sarap at senseridad ng kanilang pagtatalik.

Humiga si Jongin sa tabi ng asawa at ngumiti nang tagumpay. Ilang araw na pagkakawalay ay siyang tindi ng uhaw ng mga puso't katawan para sa isa't-isa.

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa asawa at dagling binigyan ito ng matunog at mariing halik sa labi bago tuluyang yumakap dito.

"Jongin," Malambing na bigkas ni Kyungsoo sa pangalan ng asawa.

Yumakap pabalik si Jongin at hinalikan pabalik si Kyungsoo sa tuktok ng ulo nito.

"Nagustuhan mo ba?"

"Kelan ko ba hindi nagustuhan ang performance mo sa kama? Ang sarap sarap kaya." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo habang binabakat ng daliri ang abs ng asawa.

Humagikgik si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo kaya pinanggigilan niya ito ng yakap at halik bilang sukli.

"Ahh, miss na miss talaga kita." Isa pang matunog na halik sa labi.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at siniksik pa lalo ang sarili sa yakap ni Jongin. "Miss na miss din kita, Jongin. Hm." Napapapikit na si Kyungsoo sa pagod at antok hanggang sa sumunod ang paghikab nito. "Antok na ako, Ni." Hikab pa niya ulit.

"Tulog ka na, napagod kita." Inayos ni Jongin ang pagyakap sa asawa at hinalikan ito nang mabilis sa labi. Tinapik niya ang hita nito at humuni ng isang mapagpakalmang melodiya na mabilis na nagpatulog lalo kay Kyungsoo.

Imbis na sumunod sa pagkakahimbing na tulog ng asawa, pinagmasdan muna ni Jongin si Kyungsoo nang taimtim at napapangiti habang patuloy sa paghuni. Napakaganda talaga ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang ganda. Iginuhit niya ang kanyang mga mata sa mahahabang pilikmata ng nakababatang asawa, pababa sa matangos na ilong nito papunta sa perpektong kurba ng mga labi na miss na miss na niyang mahalikan noong nasa Europa pa siya. Kay gandang tingnan, kay gandang panoorin, kahit natutulog ay ubod pa rin ng ganda nito sa kanyang paningin.

Sa haba rin ng minutong ginugul niya sa pagmamasid kay Kyungsoo, ipinikit din niya ang kanyang mga mata at nagpaanod sa antok na kumakatok sa kanya. 

 

-

 

Sa ordinaryong araw ng Sabado, pinaghandaan ni Kyungsoo ng pagkain si Jongin ng sorpresang recipe niya na matagal na niyang nadiskubre noong mga panahong nangungulila siya sa asawa na isa sa mga pinadala para sa business trip ng kumpanyang pinapasukan ni Jongin.

"Mahal, kain na." Hinila ni Kyungsoo ang asawa na nagbabasa ng libro sa kanilang kwarto para kumain.

Nagpahila naman si Jongin sa asawa at ngumingisi. Nang makarating sa kusina, nakahanda na ang tatlong potaheng sorpresa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Isang chef si Kyungsoo kaya hindi natatapos ang pagdiskubre niya ng iba't-ibang potahe para sa ikatatagal rin ng restawrant na pagmamay-ari niya.

"Soo..." Masayang sambit ni Jongin pagkita sa tatlong potaheng nakalagay sa lamesa.

"Tada! Bago kong recipes yan. Syempre, gaya ng nakagisnan, ikaw ang unang makakatikim ng mga bagong imbento ko." Pinaupo ni Kyungsoo ang asawa at umupo siya sa tabi nito.

"Mukhang masasarap, ah?" Ngiti at sabik na sabi ni Jongin.

"Sana, Jongin. Sana magustuhan mo." Pangamba ni Kyungsoo kaya sinandukan na niya si Jongin sa hiwa-hiwalay na platito para tikman muna ang mga niluto.

"Chef Kyungsoo Kim, maaari niyo po bang i-introduce muna ang inyong inihain para sa araw na ito?" Pag-iiba ng boses ni Jongin, pakunwari'y boses ng isang host ng isang cooking show sa telebisyon.

At dahil marunong makisakay si Kyungsoo, pakunwari pa itong kumaway sa harap animo'y may isang camera na nakatutok sa kanila. "Hello po sa inyong lahat. Sa araw na ito ay matitikman niyo ang gawa kong Skillet Orange Chicken, Honey Butter Chicken, at Chicken Marsala Over White Rice."

Tumawa bigla si Jongin at naudlot ang kanilang pagpapanggap. Sinamahan din ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa pagtawa at inudyok na ito na tikman ang kanyang bagong lutong mga potahe.

"Picture-an ko muna." Nilabas ni Jongin ang cellphone mula sa bulsa at kinuhaan ng litrato ang hain sa harap niya at si Kyungsoo kasama ng mga luto niya.

Pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin habang tinitikman ang tatlong potahe. May kaba sa kanyang dibdib kaya panay ang paglabi niya at pagkapit sa kanyang shorts.

"Masarap ba?" Kabado niyang tanong. Nakagisnan na ni Kyungsoo kabahan sa tuwing titikman ni Jongin ang bagong potahe niya dulot na rin ng mga mapait na karanasan niya noon mula sa mga bago niyang potahe na tila may sumpa at hindi nagugustuhan ng mga taong unang tumitikim nito.

Misteryosong ngiti ang alay ni Jongin sa kanya habang panay ang pagsubo sa pagkain.

Naaalala pa rin niya kung paano sila nagkakilala ni Jongin noon. Sa pinapasukang hotel ni Kyungsoo bilang isang chef, isang businessman ang nagreklamo sa lasa ng kanyang luto. Pinahiya siya ng taong ito sa marami at si Jongin ang tanging naglakas ng loob para ipagtanggol siya sa nagrereklamong lalaki.

Si Jongin din ang tanging umalo sa kanya sa araw na iyon. Kasalanan din naman ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari dahil may mali sa proseso ng pagkakaluto ng potahe niyang isinama rin sa menu nang nagustuhan iyon ng management ng hotel. Dahil iyon ang unang araw na naging available iyon sa madla, iyon din naman ang araw na siya ay napahiya sa biglang palpak na pagkakaluto niya sa potahe.

Kaya simula ng insidenteng iyon, naging kabado si Kyungsoo sa pagpapatikim ng bagong potahe niya sa iba. Pero nalagpasan rin naman niya ang pagsubok na iyon sa kanyang sarili sa tulong na rin ni Jongin na walang sawa ang pagsuporta at pagtulak sa kanya na ituloy lang ang gusto niyang masubukang recipe at huwag magpaapekto sa mapait na nakaraang karanasan. Kaya nga lang, minsan di niya pa rin magawang di mangamba at matakot na baka may mali na naman siyang nagawa sa nilutong pagkain.

Sa mga segundong iyon, binaba ni Jongin ang kutsara't tinidor na hawak at pinagmasdan ang nag-aalalang asawa.

"Masarap, Soo." Ngisi ni Jongin.

"Totoo?"

"Oo. Kelan ka ba nakaluto ng hindi masarap?" Subo pa ulit ni Jongin habang kumukurba ang mga mata at bibig sa tuwa.

Napangiti rin si Kyungsoo sa huli at sinandukan pa ng kanin si Jongin. "Ito, ulamin mo."

"Kumain ka din, Soo." Nguya ni Jongin at lunok. Inalukan niya si Kyungsoo ng isang kutsara at sinubuan ito.

Sinubo ni Kyungsoo ang inalok sa kanya.

"Ano, masarap di ba?"

Hindi makatango si Kyungsoo dahil hindi pa rin siya sanay na pinupuri. Pero masaya siya makatanggap ng positibong komento galing sa kanyang asawa.

"Hindi ba maalat? Matabang o ano?" Paninigurado pa rin niya kaya niya naitanong.

Umiling agad si Jongin. "Sinasabi ko sayo, tama lang ang timpla, Soo. Sasama mo ba 'to sa bagong menu mo sa December?" Subo ulit ni Jongin sa sarili at siyang subo niya rin sunod kay Kyungsoo.

Ngumuya si Kyungsoo at lumunok. "Hm. Pero sigurado ka, okay na yung lasa?"

Malambing na tawa ang binitawan ni Jongin at sumubo pa ulit. "Sigurado. Walang labis, walang kulang." Sinamahan pa niya ito ng two thumbs-up na ikinatuwa at ikinataba ng puso ni Kyungsoo lalo.

 

-

 

Nasa restawrant ang mag-asawa para tingnan ang kalagayan nito matapos hindi makadalaw si Kyungsoo ng apat na araw.

Dahil yumabong ang business ni Kyungsoo, huminto na siya sa pagiging chef nito at paminsan-minsan na lang nagagawi sa Mr. ChickenSoo.

Sa mga oras na iyon, tumitingin tingin si Kyungsoo sa kusina at kinakamusta ang mga empleyado niya. Si Minseok ang head chef ng kanyang restawrant habang si Junmyeon naman ang nakatalagang manager na parehong maaasahan.

Sa labas ng kusina, di man puno ng tao ang restawrant, ilang mesa rin naman ang okupado at may mga nagti-take out pa rin na iilan kaya halos lahat ay abala sa kani-kanilang trabaho.

"Wala naman ba naging problema, Myeon?" Tanong niya sa tinalaga niyang manager na maghihigit limang buwan na.

"Wala naman, Sir. Pero yung lalaki na nangungulit sa inyo, lagi ho kayo hinahanap sa amin. Nagbigay pa nga ng note. Teka, Jongdae!" Tawag sa isang waiter.

Lumapit agad si Jongdae. "Ano po yun?"

"Naalala mo yung papel na pinatago ko sayo? Yung bigay ng pumuporma kay Sir Kyungsoo?"

"Ay, opo, natago po 'yon. Saglit lang." Dumiretso ito sa locker room at napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," tawag ni Jongin na pumasok rin sa kusina ng restawrant, ngunit dumating din agad si Jongdae at iniabot ang papel sa kanya.

"Ito po, Sir."

"Salamat."

Lumapit si Jongin. "Ano yan?"

Umalis agad si Jongdae para ipagpatuloy ang trabaho. Ganoon din si Junmyeon.

"Yung nagbibigay ng tula sa akin. May binigay na naman siya." Binuklat ni Kyungsoo ang nakatiklop na papel at iyon ay binasa.

 

_'Ang ganda mo ay nakakabighani_

_puso ko ay nanabik na mapasaakin ka_

_Sana ako ay iyong pagbigyan_

_Dahil ikaw ay tangi kong mamahalin.'_

 

"Di talaga titigil 'to hangga't di ako nakikita no? Mahal na agad kakakita niyo lang nitong buwan?" Tila sumakit bigla ang ulo ni Jongin dahil napamasahe siya sa sentido. "Di nga tugma yung mga salita na ginamit niya. Di naman 'to tula."

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa asawa na may pag-alala. "Sana naman tigilan na niya ako pagkatapos nito."

"Ako bahala, Soo. Tingin mo ba gagawi yun ngayon--"

"Sir! Nandito yung lalaki, hinahanap ka." Tawag bigla ni Junmyeon na may kaparehong kabadong mukha gaya ni Kyungsoo.

Lumabas ang mag-asawa at sa harap ng counter ay isang eleganteng lalaki.

Nakahawak si Jongin sa likod ng asawa nang harapin ang lalaki.

"Ano po 'yon?" Magalang na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Kahit na nakakabahala ang intensyon ng lalaki sa kanya, kustomer pa rin niya iyon na kailangan niyang respetuhin.

Tumikhim si Jongin sa tabi ng asawa at minatahan maigi ang lalaki na nanlalaki na ang mga mata nang makita si Jongin.

Tumingin din ang lalaki sa mga kamay ni Jongin at Kyungsoo na may suot na mga singsing.

"K-Kasal ka na nga..." Yumuko ang lalaki.

"Hm. Limang taon na akong kasal. Galing kasi sa business trip itong asawa ko kaya wala siya nitong buwan." Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo habang  minamatahan pa rin ni Jongin ang lalaking mukhang mas bata pa sa kanilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Bilin ko lang ano, sana naman kapag sinabi na sayo ng tao na kasal na siya, pre, atras na. Di bale, mahahanap mo rin yung para sayo. At hindi ang asawa ko ang pupunan sa puso mo." Magalang ding eksplanasyon ni Jongin sa lalaki.

"Pasensya na. Ganyan lang din kasi yung sinabi sa akin ng niligawan ko noon pero niloko lang pala ako. Ayaw pala sa akin kaya ginawang excuse na may asawa siya pero wala pa talaga. Pasensya na at nagbakasakali lang ako." Panghihingi ng tawad agad ng lalaki.

"Ngayon malinaw na sayo ah?" Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki, pero si Jongin, nanatili ang pagkasungit sa kanyang mukha.

"Pero matanong ko lang, ilang taon ka na?" Tanong bigla ng lalaki kay Kyungsoo na napangiti ng hugis puso.

"Ako? Hulaan mo."

"22?"

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa hula ng lalaki at umiling.

"30 na ako. Itong asawa ko, 38. Ikaw ba?" Pagtataka rin ni Kyungsoo sa edad ng lalaki.

Napasinghap ang lalaki sa gulat. "A-Akala ko mas bata ka sa akin. Naku, pasensya na talaga." Paguumanhin pa ulit nito ng paulit-ulit, ni hindi na rin sinagot kung ilan taon na siya hanggang sa napaalis na ito sa hiya dala ang take-out order nito.

Napatameme rin ang mag-asawa sa nangyari at nang mahimasmasan ay nagkatinginan silang dalawa at natawa na lang sa naging takbo ng komprontasyon nila sa tagahanga ni Kyungsoo.

"Akalain mo yun, kaya ata di naniwala na kasal ka na kasi akala niya 22 ka lang." Tawa ni Jongin at napaakbay sa kanya.

Yumakap naman si Kyungsoo sa beywang ng asawa at pinagmasdan ang mga tao sa paligid. Napangiti na lang siya at nagpasalamat dahil hindi naging kumplikado ang lahat sa pagitan niya at ng tagahanga.

Napatingala siya sa asawa na nakatingin din sa kanya. "Mukha ba akong 22, mahal?"

Pinisil lang ni Jongin ang kanyang pisngi at tumawa nang pagkalalim. Itinatak din ni Kyungsoo sa isip na mamaya ay kailangan na niyang ahitan ang asawa.

"Di ka lang mukhang 22, Soo. Mukha ka lang talagang maganda."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ampanget ba :((( pasensya na rin sa errors at sa pagkapanget ng sulat :(((


End file.
